


Wanna love me?

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Jughead’s hair is so soft, M/M, Rated T for underage a drinking, Reggie is so smitten, Romantic Fluff, first ‘i love you’, reggie loves it, two drunk dorks in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “I already do”





	Wanna love me?

The air was crisp with autumn setting in, there was a slight breeze that came in every few minutes. The stars were bright and so was Reggie’s love for the boy sitting next to him.

They had climb up on the roof of Reggies house, Jughead didn’t have his beanie on so soft curls were being shown, his bangs dangling in his eyes a little making Reggie want to reach over and push them out of the way. To feel them, to see how soft they are, he’s rarely seen without his beanie on and it’s a sight.

He has a small soft smile gracing him, smiles look cute on him. It’s another thing that he rarely does but it’s a thing that makes Reggie freeze and blush when he sees it.

God he’s so smitten for this boy

Reggie takes a swing of the beer, he stole it from his parents room.

They’re never home anyway.

Its bitter and doesn’t taste good at all. It makes his nose scrunch in disgust but he drinks it anyway.

”Don’t hog it all man” Said by Jughead, his hands reach over for the bottle and the they lay on Reggie’s hand making his heartbeat faster.

”Sorry” he mumbled and Jughead lightly hits his shoulder and smiles

the continue to sit in a comfortable silence before a Reggie speaks up.

”wanna love me?”

Reggie instantly regrets the words that come out of his mouth.

Jughead doesn’t look at him, he finishes his drink and looks ahead.

”I already do”

Reggie turns to him, his eyebrows up in shock and his mouth agap a little. 

Jughead turns to him and locks with his eyes, His smile grows a little bigger and he scoots closer to Reggie.

”I love you” He says a short laugh tumbling past his lips, Reggie pulls the other boy into his lap and his arms wrap around his waist as Jughead’s hand rest on his shoulder.

”I love you too” He smiles and his hand pulls Jughead closer so he can kiss him, his hand runs through The boy that’s  kissing him hair.

It  _is_ as soft as he imagined.

the air is crisp and the breeze is a little cold but their love keeps them warm.

 


End file.
